


hunger pangs

by glacecherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Nico's hungry. Nolan is infatuated and curious, and feels it like a brand when he swallows and Nico watches his throat work.[Or: an excerpt from a vampire fic I completely forgot to post last Halloween. Oops.]





	1. Chapter 1

When Nico bites down, Nolan feels like he's been struck across the face, instinctively jerking.

Nico makes a soothing noise, hand clenching tighter in his hair to hold him still on reflex and - _shit_ , Nolan's getting goosebumps. It's a weakness of his, having his hair pulled, enough that it makes his knees turn to jelly, which is -

Not ideal. This is bros helping each other out. Nico needed to eat and Nolan has always been so _curious_. He likes biting and he likes getting his neck kissed. He'd known he'd find it to feel good, but not to the degree of having to supress shudders, feeling his nipples pebble, feeling himself start to get hard.

Nico sucks harder at the bite, and Nolan chomps down on his own cheek against the need to press his thighs together and _squirm_. He aches with such suddenness it feels razor sharp, like falling.

"Almost done." Nico murmurs against his skin, and he's only pulled away for a second, but it's enough that a drop of blood runs down to pool in his collarbone and -

_Holy shit,_ Nolan knows it's just instinct but Nico doesn't hesitate even a second to chase it, licking greedily at his clavicle, groaning.

_You're making a mess of me_ , he thinks semi-hysterically. _You're making a mess of me and I like it._

He shifts, feeling awkward and aroused, like his skin is too tight, and Nico fucking -

Nico _growls_ , pushes him back into his seat, the nip he gives feeling like a warning.

"Keep still." He reiterates. "I'm too tired to hold you still."

He says it so softly, so casually, like it's normal and hasn't made a thousand filthy ideas flash through Nolan's head.

One that sticks out in particlar is Nico biting down on his neck with his thigh pressed tight between Nolan's own, hand over his mouth so his teammates the next hotel room over don't hear. Nico telling he's _pretty_ like that, when he's _desperate_.

Fuck, he's so hard it hurts, so empty, and he wants so badly and -

Nico pulls away with a slick, dirty _pop_. He drags the flat of his tongue over the wound to close it and sighs contentedly.

"Done." He murmurs. He sounds sleepy and sated. Looks it too, some colour to him, in his cheeks.

"Huh?" Nolan says, stupidly.

He reaches to touch the mark and Nico slaps his hand away.

"Don't fuss!" He says, then softer; "stay tonight? To be on the safe side?"

Nolan doesn't think he needs to, technically. He feels fine. But he chances a look at Nico, stealing a corner of the blanket and flipping through channels, hair soft and mouth red from _feeding on him_ and he's basically a goner.

"Sure." He mumurs, and Nico beams at him, fangs retracted like they were never there in the first place.

Nolan waits until he's flitted off to get him a gatorade and some definitely-not-trainer-approved snacks for his blood sugar to exhale. Trust him to be hung up on the nicest and most chill vampire there is.

He touches at his neck again, valiantly ignoring how he wanted to turn his head when Nico's lips were on him and taste his blood in Nico's mouth.

It's _fine_. He'll be fine. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan tries to be discrete about how he wants Nico to bite him again.

"Can you hear my heartbeat? When you want to - _y'know_." Nolan had said once, as Nico stumbled around his kitchen, trying to work out which button on the coffee machine to press to make coffee happen. He'd been rumpled and soft looking from sleep, far too harmless for a vampire.

Nico had squinted at him.

"No. You believe too many urban legends." He'd griped, then whined about how he was too young to be this hungover.

Nolan had sighed, and stared at the back of Nico's head, only a little resentful. He just wants Nico's mouth on him like last time, only with more touching. If Nico couldn't tell with weird - supposedly fake - heightened senses, how the fuck was he supposed to communicate _bite me bite me bite me_?

After only a little more brooding, he grabs his own coffee and skulks off living room to plot. Carefully though, because his head feels like it's going to explode at any given second, and not just from the previous night's ill advised exploits.

-

First, he tries getting all up in Nico's space. Leaning into his side in the sofa or sleeping in his bed when he visits Nico, or Nico visits him. One time he goes for broke and lays his head in Nico's lap, to no avail.

Nolan screams internally when Nico starts playing his his hair, because some traitorous little bit of him remembers being held still by it the first time Nico had fed from him, and it's probably rude of him to get half hard from such an innocent gesture.

Not that it stops him, because his dick doesn't have a conscience.

-

A few weeks later he just openly flirts with another vampire when they go clubbing. He tilts his head to the side when he talks with her as they await their drinks, and doesn't miss her eyes giving him the once over. She's almost as tall as him in...heels, maybe? Nolan isn't really paying much attention, because she's hot and leaning in, almost predatory.

He goes for broke and turns his palms up where they rest on the bar. Letting her leer with his wrists and neck exposed feels...good, in and of itself. Like, if Nico is gonna live in blissful ignorance of how Nolan keeps daydreaming about him holding him still, just where he wants him, breath ghosting over his throat, sinking his teeth in -

He's not gonna stop having fun when the opportunity arises.

They chat for a few minutes, the crush of people waiting to get served shoving her against his back at one point, and when she shouts in his ear to apologise he inhales sharply, because his first thought is about how close she is to his neck.

It's all for nothing in the end, because her friends pull her away when their taxi arrives.

"Come with me?" She asks, and Nolan _genuinely_ wants to, sort of, but it'd be a dick move to just abandon Nico.

"I can't, sorry." He says, and she makes a sad face.

"Maybe next time, yeah?"

She rummages in her bag and hastily scribbles her number on the back of a receipt, then she pecks his cheek and gets whisked away.

Nolan stands there for a second, feeling cocklocked _by himself_ before he goes back to the table.

"Took you a while." Nico says, knowingly.

Nolan feels his cheeks colour, and for once in his life is grateful that it probably doesn't show.

"Yeah, I was - chatting. There was a girl."

"I know." He smirks, and Nolan totally has some snappy reply, but it leaves his head the second Nico reaches to grasp his jaw.

Nolan flinches, then leans into it, because apparently he's incapable of not being transparent.

"Easy, you've just got -" He rubs at his cheekbone, and even that bit of contact sends his heart racing "-lipstick on you."

"Oh. Yeah, she -"

"I know." He says again, then bursts out laughing. "You know she was - like me, right?"

Nolan takes a long gulp of his drink, thankful he got a double all of a sudden.

"Yeah. Part of why I found her hot I guess."

Nico looks surprised for a split second, then it's gone in place of a grin.

"Sorry I got in the way of you being drained of all your blood." He snickers.

"Oh, I don't -"

"Do you like it? Being bitten?"

Nolan chokes.

" _Careful_." Nico teases, and Nolan scowls.

He doesn't sound sorry at all.

"Shut up."

"No." Nico drains his drink. "C'mon, let's dance."

Nolan grits his teeth, but lets himself be pulled to his feet, even if he's going to die of frustration from another failed plan.

-

Only, it doesn't fail at all.

The dance floor is packed so close that they're almost like sardines.

Nolan feels pleasantly warm from the fancy rum cocktail he'd ordered, and he can feel Nico's eyes on him when he undoes the top button of his shirt, watching him swallow.

And - _oh_. He remembers Nico saying in passing how he's only fed once since Nolan let him take a little from him.

That was. _Jeez_ , over a week ago at least.

He's _hungry_ , and the knowledge of it settles in his stomach and sends a ripple of heat through him.

It makes him bolder.

"Do you want another drink?" He says after a while, just as an excuse to get in Nico's space, leant close enough that if Nico just turned his head a fraction he'd be able to -

Nico grunts and shakes his head, trying to lean away but unable in the throng.

Interesting.

He's planning - something. Something that will make Nico grab him, dig his nails in, but -

Yet again, it's taken out of his hands. It's a good job he didn't commit taking some initiative, because Nico decides he's done with dancing, which - sure, it is 2am, but -

As soon as they get to the taxi rank, far back enough in the queue that they're in the shadows, Nico cracks right as Nolan pops another button of his shirt unconsciously.

" _Stop_." Nico snaps, hand snatching his where it's still against his chest. It sounds like he's gritting his teeth.

"What." Nolan says, dumbly, all thoughts flying clear out of his head.

"Stop trying to - prank me, or whatever you're doing."

He looks pissed, and it's unfair how it makes him look slightly dangerous and mean.

It's hot.

"I'm not doing it to prank you, I wouldn't!"

Nico freezes, fingers twitching and pushing his collar open more, and this time he doesn't dart his eyes away from the sight.

"Your heart's pounding."

"Isn't." He croaks, flushing, even though it's a lie.

Nico trails his knuckles against Nolan's breastbone like he's chasing it.

"You meant to, then. To - rile me up?"

Their eyes catch, and Nolan couldn't look away for love nor money.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's - last time, you -"

"Fed from you?"

Nolan inhales sharply.

"Yeah, I. Liked it."

" _Fuck_." Nico murmurs, and his fingers are at Nolan's jaw, tilting it up, looking at his throat like he'd bite right now if he could.

Nolan squeezes his eyes closed. He wants to reach out and grab at the front of Nico's jacket to haul him nearer and kiss him, feel his teeth sharpen against his lower lip, let him nip downwards until he feels him lap at his pulse and - that's not scary. The scary thing is that he'd let him, right here where they're only concealed by chance, because the street light above them is out. Here, where people are going past without paying them mind, because who would pay attention to two people holding each other close outside a bar?

"Please." He says, coming back to himself. "You can. I want you to, I _need_ it -"

" _God_ \- can you just. Shut up, fucking hell - fine. Just - not here. I want you, but I can't."

Nolan nods, and they hail the next cab they see.

The entire way back, Nico has his hands around Nolan's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was supposed to be:
> 
> 1\. A oneshot and
> 
> 2\. A Halloween treat.
> 
> I am very sorry to say that it is neither.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, there's colour in his cheeks, and his lips are full and bruised looking, and there's a smear of blood - his blood - down Nico's jaw where he's wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a good use of my creative writing degree, right? pornography?

Whenever Nolan has dreamed of actually _finally_ getting Nico's attention - which yeah, is a thing that's happened - it always goes pretty smoothly.

Nico asks if he can feed from him again, Nolan says yes, all measured and normal and suave, and then Nico is pulling at his clothes and mouthing at his throat. Simple.

One time he falls asleep texting Nico, and in his dream it's Nico pressed against his back, sheets pooled around their waists. He has one hand pulling his head back by the hair and the other digging into the crest of his hip bone so he can grind against his ass, and pride be damned, he's fully on board with it.

On board enough to actually push back, _wanting_ terribly, and trying to chase the prickly neediness out from under his skin.

Other times Nico chooses to bite into his thigh, and he'll look up at Nolan from between his spread legs like he's daring him to move, and Nolan never does. He just fists his hands in the sheet to stop himself squirming.

(He wakes up pushing his hips into the mattress.)

Of course that's _not_ how it happens. Having a plan with Nico is apparently worthless because he's just - _a lot_ , and Nolan is so done with pretending to have dignity.

They get back to his apartment in one piece, at least. Nolan hadn't jumped him in the back of the taxi and Nico hadn't jumped him, which counts as a win.

As soon as the door closes, all that goes out the window.

Nico walks him backward like he just knows that Nolan will let himself be cornered - _jesus_ \- and slips his fingers into his belt loops to keep him there, then rethinks it and grabs his ass.

Nolan makes a sound he isn't proud of and Nico smiles, full on dimples, like that doesn't make him want to die, then he's - fucking hell - dragging his nose up his neck, nipping at his jaw, and kissing him.

He real good at kissing, Nolan thinks dumbly, because he has one hand stroking at the back of his neck as he licks into his mouth. It's slower than the situation warrants, deep, makes his skin tingle. It makes the air between them crackle with more tension than desperate, quick kissing would have. He doesn't want to part to breathe, let alone to have Nico pull away to look at him.

"I like your hair like this." Nico murmurs, pushing it back from his face, and it'd be real sweet were it not for how when he tucks it behind his ear his hand lingers, glancing against the soft bit of skin behind his ear and down a little further until his thumb is pressed to Nolan's pulse.

"Yeah?" He croaks, trying to work out how to say _you don't have to take this slow or if you want to push your thigh between mine and let me grind off on you that is a - okay._

"Yeah." A pause. "See, _now_ I can practically hear your heart racing.'

Nolan opens his mouth to lie and pretend he's totally cool, but just ends up gawping because who the fuck is he kidding here? Not Nico, and certainly not himself.

Nico takes the opportunity to kiss him again, his hand back in his hair, and there's a neat little chain reaction where he shudders and bites Nico's lip and Nico clenches his hand in Nolan's hair reflexively.

Nolan groans outright and pulls at Nico's jacket, some little bit deep in his brain wanting to get _closer closer closer,_ nevermind that doing so nearly topples the coat stand.

"Fuck." He says belatedly, and Nico laughs at him.

"You got a bedroom?"

"Yeah, of course." Nolan replies, like that was a genuine question, and Nico was _genuinely_ asking if his apartment had a bedroom, as opposed to "can we fuck somewhere that isn't next to a shoe rack with a family portrait staring at us from the wall". It's probably a good idea.

Nico steps back, and kindly doesn't comment on how Nolan whines.

-

Actually being spread out on his rumpled bedsheets with Nico looming above him is akin to a religious experience, and Nolan isn't even being dramatic much. He keeps noticing little things because he can't focus on just one; the freckles on Nico's chest and how nice his arms are and the simple, bone deep pleasure of just kissing and grinding through their underwear.

Nico pulls back from kissing him into a stupor and stares unabashedly, and it takes everything Nolan has not to squirm under the scrutiny. He feels like a thread pulled taught and liable to snap at any moment. Nico thumbs at his mouth and Nolan lets it fall open, shivering when he presses against his tongue.

Nolan can see from this angle how his teeth are starting to sharpen, and he's only human. He's not above goading.

He makes eye contact and sucks, vindicated when it makes Nico's pupils dilate.

" _Fuck_." Nico whispers. "Fuck, you're hot, I want -"

"What?"

"I don't know, you're just - _god_."

Nolan props himself up on his elbows to try and get rid of his shirt until Nico wraps a hand around his wrist to stop him.

"Don't, you look -"

 _What_ , he thinks. _What do I look like._

"-good. Like this."

As compliments go, it's terrible. He's not sure what having his wrinkled shirt opened all the way and half off adds to his appeal until an image hits him. Himself all fucked out, blood on his collar as Nico licks it from his neck and takes his fill, marks on his skin and clothing like proof.

 _Jesus_.

He rolls his hips up again, tilting his head back, offering, easy for it, and watches as Nico licks over the points of his own teeth. It doesn't look like it's of his own volition.

"Can I -"

"Fuck me." Nolan says, grabbing the back of Nico's thigh, because his dick aches and he feels antsy and empty and just - a lot of stuff. "You can bite me too, right? Whilst -"

He doesn't get to finish, because Nico growls grabs a fist full of his hair, kissing him, sudden and desperate.

"Yeah, yeah I can."

-

Nolan, theoretically, wanted to ride Nico and feel his fingers dig into his hips and dig his own into Nico's (frankly gorgeous) shoulders. He'd pictured it when he jerked off with a visceral, palpable sense of detail. Pictured it so much that he'd just assumed that should they ever hook up, it'd be the natural order of things.

He's wrong, but in the best way.

Nico finally lets him shed his underwear and shirt, throwing it on the floor like it personally offends him, and Nolan had a crazy moment of thinking _hey, that shirt cost 300$_ before Nico traces a vein all the way from his neck to his belly.

He rocks his hips up into nothing, and Nico snickers, because whilst he's looming over him, he's purposely not slotted his thigh between Nolan's.

"You're so responsive." He says, and Nolan flushes. He wants to come back with some sarcastic comment, but it doesn't happen. "Where's the lube?"

Nolan gestures to the bedside table, and has a moment of really wanting to jerk off as he's waiting, but a little bit of him doesn't know if Nico wants him to. The idea of refraining even though his dick is throbbing makes something catch light in his belly, and he clutches the bedding tight to stop himself.

"How do you - do you want me like this?" He asks when Nico turns back to him. He can distinctly feel his chest go pink.

If Nico twigs he's distracted because he's staring at him slicking up his fingers, he graciously doesn't say.

"What, did you expect me to just bend you over the nearest flat surface?"

He's smirking, and Nolan _knows_ it's a joke but -

He makes some desperate sort noise.

"No." He croaks.

"Guess that's off the table, then."

Nico spreads his thighs, leaving his free hand on one, thumb stroking back and forth over the artery.

"That's not -"

"I was kidding. But. I'll bear that in mind. This okay?" He says, slick fingers rubbing over his hole.

Nolan nods, like the anticipation and feeling so exposed isn't making his heart nearly beat out of his chest.

He pushes the first finger in slowly, and Nolan groans, because _finally_. Fucking _finally_.

"Eager."

"Fuck off." Nolan says, teeth gritted, trying to bite back a whimper at how the little thrusts Nico is giving him aren't enough, especially when he isn't even curling it.

"You can make a sound you know."

"Maybe you should make me." Nolan snipes, and in his head it feels like a chirp before he clocks how it's just made Nico look even more determined.

So he gives him another finger, not taking his time now, sinking them in all the way and scissoring them apart.

"Ah, _fuck_!"

Nolan's hands fly up without his say so, not sure where to settle on him so going for his shoulders, pulling him down.

"Okay?" He asks, grinning devilishly. He's fucking evil, that decides it. He's no right to look so unruffled when he's taking Nolan apart piece by terrible piece.

"Why wouldn't I be -" Nolan bites out, then Nico goes for a third and curls them.

Nolan cries out, feeling shuddery, dragging his nails down Nico's back.

He can feel how hard he is, rubbing unabashedly against the crease of Nolan's thigh when he drops down to nip at his jaw, letting his fangs drag.

"Wait, wait -" He says, and Nico stills, their faces so close that he's almost blurry.

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to, uh. Wait, I want you. In me, before you bite."

He kind of wants to ground to swallow him up oit of embarrassment.

Nico huffs and nips him again, softer this time, gentle.

"I wasn't going to, chill."

He eases his fingers out and leans off the bed to poke around in the drawer again. Nolan feels - fuck. Empty and slick. _Wet_. He bites his tongue against the humiliating little sound he wants to make at that because he - likes it. Feeling this exposed and kind of like a slut.

Nico curses and Nolan snaps out of it.

"Okay?"

"You don't have condoms? Seriously?"

Nolan wants to smack his head into the wall until he dies.

"I do! I do, just. In my suitcase still."

"Which is?"

"Still in the trunk of my car?"

Nico stares at him for a good 10 seconds, and Nolan feels like a top tier dumbass. But.

"I mean-" He starts, in some sort or agony "-like, you. Keep up with getting tested, right?"

"Yeah, obviously."

"And so do I, so -"

Realisation dawns, and Nico looks predatory.

"Fucking hell." He says under his breath. "Fucking _hell_ , are you - sure? Because I'll go down and -"

Nolan snorts.

"Like that? You gonna just go down like that?"

"Shut up. I - yeah. I'm sure. I mean, I trust you enough not to tear my throat out so."

He's wavering somewhere between humiliation and feeling too turned on to even think, and if he's honest with himself it feels...good. Or at least makes him brave enough to trail a finger down his own thigh and stroke over his hole, shamelessly trying to make Nico react.

Nolan feels slick and presses in with the tip of his finger, just enough to feel it. He's not even sure whether he's teasing himself or Nico more at this point. The idea of Nico coming inside him hits him like a kick to the ribs, feeling the stutter of his hips pressed deep as they could go.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

-

After that Nico is on him in a flash, quick enough he hardly sees him move. He spreads his thighs wider and hikes one around his waist and sinks into him slow, holding Nolan's hips tighter when he tries to press upwards. It's a lot, and Nolan feels his eyes roll back in his head. He wants Nico to let him move his hips and grind until he finds and best angle, or maybe ride him, or maybe -

His runaway train of thoughts comes to an abrupt halt when he feels Nico push his head back and to one side and oh, yeah. The biting.

"Okay?"

Nolan nods, not trusting his voice not to break like it hasn't since he was roughly 14 years old.

He bares his throat.

"Yeah."

He feels the points of Nico's teeth drag against his skin, the press of his tongue as he finds the best place.

Nolan writhes, feeling on tenterhooks.

"Fucking - come on. Do something, _do it_ -"

Nico is still hovering and Nolan can literally feel him smirking. Fuck it. If he's gonna play dirty, two can play at that game. Nolan sinks his hand into Nico's hair and clenches around him, feeling vindicated when his hips slam deeper so they're finally flush against him.

 _Christ_. He's so full, and when Nolan arches his back his dick presses just right inside him, his vision goes blurry.

Nico bites, but not enough to break the skin, like he's teasing himself. Nolan can't take it anymore.

"Please, fuck, _please_ -" He whines, hating how he sounds and how being looked at by Nico makes him feel. He grabs for Nico's ass to keep him pressed deep when he tries to draw back. He could come like this, probably. Not even being fucked persay, just rocking back and forth on him. "Please, do it."

Nico makes an angry sort of sound and pushes his thumb under Nolan's chin to hold him in place, digging the fingers of his free hand into Nolan's thigh. Right as he thinks Nico will just fuck with him some more he -

Snaps. He runs his tongue over his jugular again growls as he sinks his teeth in.

It feels like being lit up from the inside. Everything radiates from those two points in waves every time Nico sucks, and when he starts rolling his hips in short, brutal thrusts it almost hurts. There's goosebumps all over his body and Nolan isn't quite sure where to touch him, hand grabbing at his thigh and back before they settle into his hair, gentle enough that Nico doesn't admonish him for distracting him.

 _Fuck_. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He pushes his teeth deeper, and reaches stroke Nolan's cock. His thumb is rubbing circles over the head and Nolan is panting even though he's just laying there and letting himself be picked apart, taking it.

Nico makes a low groan, almost a growl and it hits him like a punch in the stomach, abruptly putting him on a knive's edge, and the shame about the little noises getting fucked out of him just makes the feeling burn brighter.

"Close, fuck - _close_." He manages, and Nico pulls back, lapping over the wound. He's almost disappointed that he's not gonna come as he's still being fed from.

Nico fists a hand in his hair, reaching down to jerk him off as he really puts his back into it, and Nolan gets a good look at him.

 _Fuck_ , he's - there's colour in his cheeks and his lips are full and bruised looking and there's a smear of blood - _his_ blood - down Nico's jaw where he's wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

He's so close it hurts.

Then Nico leans their foreheads together and kisses him. He can taste himself in his mouth, coppery sweet, and that's what does it, not so much tipping over the edge as _flung_ from it.

He feels his thighs shake and lock around Nico, vaguely, but mostly it's like he's burning up from the inside out and liking it. Every time he clenches around Nico it's like there's sparks under his skin, and feeling Nico's hips stutter as he swears and comes inside him really is the final straw.

It seems to go on forever.

Fuck he's so oversensitive and shaky. Laughing under his breath at how overwhelmed he is. Nico kisses him again, softer, grinning against his mouth.

"Okay?" He asks, and Nolan feels reassured when he hears his voice trembling as well.

"Mm." Nolan hums. There's come splattered up his chest and - as much as he winces when Nico pulls out, he feels fucked up, shameful, delight in how he can - _god_ \- feel Nico's come in him. He wonders if Nico can see it. If he's gonna push his fingers back inside and feel how slick he is, push it deeper, rub over that one spot inside him and make him sob  -

He doesn't, but it's nice thought.

He makes to grab Nico when he gets up to no avail, because his arms aren't working too good.

"Come back." He says, whiny.

"Gotta clean up." Nico cs from the bathroom, and Nolan huffs, trying to figure out getting under the quilt with all the grace of bambi on ice.

-

Later, when it's dark, they curl up properly. Nico is plastered against his back, stroking at his chest, and Nolan still feels fuzzy despite having showered and recovered a little.

By all rights, he could just send Nico home or imply that he needs his sleep or something, but he doesn't. Instead, he lets himself be taken care of. It's weird and new, but pretty good. He wants to keep doing it.

Nico laughs at something on the rerun of Brooklyn 99 they're watching and kisses the patch of skin behind his ear. It makes something sing through him.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Nico murmurs, smiling at him, small and soft.

"Kay." Nolan says, and closes his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to do, oh my gosh. Life has been really rough lately, forgive me. Hope you all enjoyed! ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Did I use this idea as a way to justify writing 1000 words of Nolan getting held down and rawed [not yet posted] when my flight was delayed?
> 
> Maybe so.gif
> 
> Please be gentle, I need to like. Go lay down now.


End file.
